Thin films of various materials are deposited onto deposition substrates for a variety of applications. For example, thin films are used in electronic and optical devices. The thin films may include only a single layer or may include multiple layers. Materials that may be deposited include metals, semiconductors, and insulators.
The thin films are formed by supplying a substrate, and then depositing the thin-film material from a source onto the substrate. A variety of sources are known, and the various sources have differing characteristics as to the materials that may be deposited, the deposition rates, the character of the deposit that forms the thin film, and other properties.
The deposited thin film may also be processed to modify its properties, either simultaneously with the deposition or after the deposition is complete. For example, the surface of the deposited thin film may be bombarded with energetic ions different from the deposited material. This bombardment modifies the density of the deposited material and may also alter other properties such as electronic properties. This approach to deposit modification may also alter the chemistry of the deposited thin film as a result of ion implantation into its surface. The resulting deposited-and-bombarded thin film may have both undesirably modified physical properties and also undesirably modified chemical properties, in each case different from that required for the application.
There is a need for an improved approach to the deposition and processing of a thin film, that allows the physical properties of the deposited thin film to be modified without adversely affecting the chemical composition of the thin film. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages.